


Reflections: Aatrox

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, F/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: As Aatrox watches a battle, he wonders about who would be good for his handiwork. Someone he desires to give bloodlust too much is in love, who could Darius love? Aaxtrox wishes he knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing the PoV of each champion as they view the relationship of Lux/Darius. So, pretty much...my OTP as seen by others!  
> NOT part of ABLaDD. There will be overlap, but its not in the same headcanon.

The battle before him is glorious. Blood is flowing like rivers, and the lamenting cries of the dying are like music to his ears. Now is not the time for him to intervene, there is plenty of strife without his touch. Aatrox leans against his blade, dug deep into in the mud, eyes sweeping the battlefield tenderly. So many important players out today! Mentally he marks each one for a possible, personal visit.

After his outstanding success with Tryndamere, he’s been itching to see such bloodlust again. Mortals will give up their souls for victory in battle! All he wants is a piece of their sanity in exchange. Surely, he gives the superior end of the bargain! Hands tighten their grip on the hilt of his sword as a familiar warrior comes into view. The Hand of Noxus, General Darius, is a fierce warrior. His handy work is easy to make out even from this distance. Aaxtrox would love to sink true bloodlust into that mind, but no, his natural abilities will not truly work.

Sadly, the Noxian General is in love. With whom, Aatrox does not know for certain. If he did, he’d kill the Noxians lover to drive him into a vengeful fury. Darius keeps his thoughts tightly in check, even on the battlefield. No stray thoughts in that steel trap, nothing but cold calculating killing. Truly remarkable for a mere mortal. Most humans give into at least some delirium in battle. Not Darius. Once the battle is done, the last enemy dead, Darius instantly stops thinking of killing and swaps his focus to clean up, taking care of his troops, and other boring mundane mortal nonsense. It’s sickening that a human with so much blood on their hands stays pure from mindless bloodlust. 

Unable to stand the dance of death, Aatrox yanks his sword free of the mud. Magic cleans his blade before as he stalks towards a different war. Ionian might have more promising prospects. Once, he tried to find out who the General’s love is. All he get steal from that highly organized brain was thoughts of gold and blue. Not a face, a name, birthplace...nothing solid enough to use. Perhaps it would be best if he gave up on turning the General into a masterpiece of bloodlust. There are far, far easier targets! Despite the challenge, Aatrox knows he can get more done if he doesn’t waste time on difficult targets. No, it’s best to do his life’s mission on those who are prone to bloodlust. 

However, if he does find out who the Hand of Noxus loves, they’re dead. Aatrox relishes in bloodlust driven by revenge. Nothing more sweet than humans giving up their very sanity for the sake of revenge. Darius can wait, he’ll come back to the mainland after a jaunt in Ionian.


End file.
